Various delivery systems have been developed which utilize specific techniques for formulating and applying agrochemicals, which include ingredients, compounds and other compositions such as insecticides, herbicides, fungicides, pesticides, fertilizers, and plant nutrients. The various agrochemicals are formulated with specific ingredients in desired amounts for specific applications. The delivery systems utilize specialized equipment to deliver the compositions and formulations for the specific applications. Utilizing ingredients, active or non-active, which are not specifically formulated for a particular application, can result in the delivery of an improper formulation that may not provide the desired efficacy and/or work with the particular equipment. Additionally, in some systems with specialized equipment, use of non-intended ingredients can result in damage to the equipment.
As an example, one type of agrochemical delivery system involves the in-furrow application of a foamed agrochemical, using specialized delivery equipment, at the same time the seeds are planted. Examples of such devices are disclosed in US patent publication 2015/0093426, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein, and also includes FMC Corporation's 3DRIVE 3D™ system. Such equipment, carried preferably on planting equipment such as a planter, tractor or cart towed behind the planter, creates the foam from the agrochemical carried on board. The planter delivers the seeds and foam into the furrow, and backfills the furrow with dirt as part of the seeding process. Thus, the user, e.g., the driver of the tractor, is unable to see if the agrochemical was applied as desired before the furrow is covered. The user must trust that the agrochemical used was authentic and applied properly. If a non-approved or unauthorized product is used, the proper efficacy may not be obtained, and the user may never know it.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system which can control the use of agrochemicals with agricultural equipment, and which allows only approved agrochemicals to be used.